fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle Sky Precure
Miracle Sky Precure is a fan series made by Anonymous Writer. The motifs of the series are friendship (main), love (main), rainbows, jewels, and music. Plot It all started when a young fourteen year old girl named Ayano Blossom came back to Tokyo, Japan from California, America. There, she met her childhood friend named Kaoru Seinaru. At night, Ayano had a dream about being a Pretty Cure. She grew curious about this, then the next day....she became one as well! Later she is joined by Kaoru/Cure Lavender, a sporty and athletic friend of hers, Aoi/Cure Bubble, an intelligent and smart bookworm, Junko/Cure Flare, a country-style and honest female, Kagami/Cure Mirror, a fashionable and generous 'star' and Naomi/Cure Clover, a kind and soft-spoken animal lover. Together, they are the Miracle Sky Precure! In the Christmas Special movie, they are joined by Snowfall, a former enemy now turned friend/ally known as Cure Snow. In the second season, they are accompanied and joined by Cure Moonbeam, Cure Cadence, Cure Sunrise, Cure Season, Cure Starlight and Cure Angel. Characters Cures Ayano Blossom/Cure Rose-the leader of the Sweetheart Pretty Cure. She is a cheerful and optimistic girl who loves eating sweets. She loves flowers and taking care of them, but she loves roses the most. Especially pink ones. She is part of the school's Art Club (Manga and Illustration Club for her) and is devoted to their artistic activities. She is one of the protectors of the magic dimension as a warrior. As Cure Rose, she is the Guardian of Love and Happiness. As well as the Warrior of the Blooming Flowers and Nature. Seinaru Kaoru/Cure Lavender-the second-in-command of the team. She is half-Korean and half-Japanese. Despite being a delinquent, Kaoru has a kind heart and strong mind. In the first season, she is very cold and serious. But as the series progresses, she becomes friendlier and more approachable. She is part of the Soccer Team and is their captain. It was revealed she is the Princess of the Rainbow Paradise. Later in the series, she becomes the Student Council Vice President. As Cure Lavender, she is the Guardian of Loyalty and Justice. As well as the Warrior of the Sky. Aoi Aozora/Cure Bubble-the third member of the team. She is an intelligent and sophisticated member of the group. She is a BIG bookworm and has a collection of books. Her mother is a librarian (formerly) then became a doctor (present) and her father is a scientist. She has a sufficient amount of knowledge about medicines and Science. She is part of the Science Club and their President. She is also the Secretary of the Yumehara Academy. As Cure Bubble, she is the Guardian of Courage and Protection. As well as the Warrior of the Tides. Junko Hikawa/Cure Flare-the fourth member of the team. She is half-Texan and half-Japanese, which is a reason why her accent is similar to people from Texas. Her family owns a large farm, another reason why she is good at gardening. Junko is great at Volleyball, and joins the Volleyball Team and is their captain. As Cure Flare, she is the Guardian of Passion and Trust. As well as the Warrior of the Flames. Kagami Kirameki/Cure Mirror-the fifth member of the team. She is half-French and half-Japanese. She is very knowledgeable about French language. She is very talented at sewing and drama-acting. She is somewhat a himedere, but she is very generous. She is President of both the Drama Club and Sewing Club. Kagami dreams of being a fashion designer and/or an idol. As Cure Mirror, she is the Guardian of Generosity and the Truth. As well as the Warrior of the Crystals and Mirrors. Naomi Aoba/Cure Clover-the sixth member of the team. She is pure Japanese. She is shy and very soft-spoken. She is quite silent and loves animals. She never tends to hurt others and often sugarcoats the truth which may hurt others. She is very kind when you get to know her, Naomi may also clash with you if you have contrasting ideas. She dreams of having her own pet shop someday. As Cure Clover, she is the Guardian of Kindness and Serenity. As well as the Warrior of the Animals. Yukino Kosetsu/Cure Snow-the seventh member of the team. She came from another world, Nevicare. She was abducted by Sin and her false mother is the Ice Queen whereas her false brother is Frost. She is actually a good person and never intends to hurt the girls. Yukino enjoys ice skating and likes snowball fights. She is a humble girl as well. As Cure Snow, she is the Guardian of Forgiveness and Humility. As well as the Warrior of the Snow. Minako Mizuki/Cure Moonbeam-the eighth member of the team. She is a popular idol, originally studying at Akenomyosei High School. She eventually transfers to Yumehara Academy along with the other Cures. Minako is a smart and silent girl who idolizes her mother, who is currently working at Italy. Minako inspires the girls, and the girls all idolize Minako. As Cure Moonbeam, she is the Guardian of Hope and Inspiration. As well as the Warrior of the Moon. Seira Otoshiro/Cure Cadence-the ninth member of the team. She was originally the villain known as Voiceless. She is passionate about harmony and music. The Cures were able to make her good again, by purifying her and speaking with friendly words. Seira is from the planet Melody, where harmonious music is made. When Seira attends Yumehara Academy, she becomes a member of the Light Music Club. She is very talented with music and playing instruments. As Cure Cadence, she is the Guardian of Harmony and Peace. As well as the Warrior of Sounds. Nikko Mizuki/Cure Sunrise-the tenth member of the team. She is the younger sister of Minako, and admires her big sister waaaaayyy too much. This may annoy Minako, but both love the other dearly. She acts like the younger version of Ayano and likes sunny days. She dreams of being like her sister and catching Minako's attention. As Cure Sunrise, she is the Guardian of Optimism and Positivity. As well as the Warrior of the Sun. Aki Toshi/Cure Season-the eleventh member of the team. She is a mysterious girl whom Nikko meets. Aki has a magical ability to heal minor injuries. Not much is known about her, but it was later revealed that she is the Princess of Gaia. Aki likes being around Nikko, hinting a close friendship between them. As Cure Season, she is the Guardian of Innocence and Purity. As well as the Warrior of Seasons. Yuri Hoshizora/Cure Starlight-the twelfth member of the team. She is the cousin of both Minako and Nikko. She adores Science and is smart when it comes to constellations and stars. She knows EVERY single constellation and can name all of them in the night sky. As Cure Starlight, she is the Guardian of Faith and Gratitude. As well as the Warrior of the Stars. Category:Series